Many microorganisms are pathogenic and are causative agents in producing diseased states in man and animals.
A large number of antibiotics have been developed, some of which are active against one or more pathogenic microorganisms. However, there remains a need to find agents which are more effective in order to treat the diseases caused by these organisms in man or animals.
The A47934 antibiotic, belonging to the glycopeptide family of antibiotics, is a gram positive antimicrobial agent. Antibiotic A47934 is the sulfate ester of antibiotic A41030 factor A, which is disclosed and claimed by Kastner et al., U.S. Application Ser. No. 361,301, filed Mar. 24, 1982.
Glycopeptide antibiotics already known in the art include, inter alia, vancomycin, McCormick et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,099 (Dec. 4, 1962), the structure of vancomycin being reported by Williamson et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 103, 6580-6585 (1981); actaplanin (antibiotic A-4696), Hamill et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,095 (Apr. 20, 1976), a portion of the structure of actaplanin being reported by Debono, U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,343 (Mar. 30, 1982); ristocetin, British Pat. No. 765,886 (1957), the structure of ristocetin A, one factor of the ristocetin complex, being reported by Kalman et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 102, 897-905 (1980); and avoparcin, Kunstmann et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,786 (Aug. 29, 1967), the structure of avoparcin being described by Ellestad et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 103, 6522-6524 (1981).